When They Found Out
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: The Host Club learned that Hikaru and Kaoru killed themselves. Part 3 in the Together In The End series. Warning: Trigger warning. Mentions of suicide. Dark Themes.


The door opened, and in stepped the "king". Usually the door opened with a wave of roses shooting out from the one who entered, especially when Tamaki was at the door. Today, there weren't any flowers; there wasn't even any music to accompany his once proud and confident step. That's how they knew something was wrong.

"Tama-chan? Are you alright?" Hunny asked, being carried over by Mori. Tamaki didn't even look at Hunny. He just slowly shook his head, wordlessly. He walked over to the closest empty chair, shakily pulled it out, then sat in it with a thud, not caring about how he looked to his fellow club members.

"I have you tell you all something." Tamaki finally said. Haruhi, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori quickly went to Tamaki, nobody saying a word, scared about their joyful club leader's change in attitude. "I just spoke with my father." Tamaki started to say. Concerned glances fell across the room. A visit with the chairman, with this response from _Tamaki _could not be good. "It's Hikaru and Kaoru...they're...they're dead." Tamaki finally managed to croak out. The already silent room became even quieter. The world froze at that few words, uttered so silently, yet heard like a canon.

"What?" Haruhi was the first to speak. She looked at Tamaki in complete disbelief. "No, they can't be...be dead! That's just not right!"

"You know what else is not right?" Tamaki snapped back. "My father also told me how they died. It was suicide. They killed themselves!" Tamaki said, tears now streaming down his face like a river of tears, racing to hit the ground first.

"No…" Haruhi whispered to herself. She was the only one who made a sound. Kyoya stood frozen, unable to think. The usually stoic Mori's mouth fell open, as his eyes watered. Even Hunny didn't move. He was in so much shock, he couldn't even cry. Though tears welled up in his two eyes, not one was released.

"This has to be a joke! Your father lies to you all the time! This is just another one! Hikaru and Kaoru are idiots, but they'd never be so stupid as to kill themselves!" Kyoya finally shouted, breaking down. How could the two liveliest of people that he'd ever met, the jokesters, the ones who loved life, not just die, but die at their own hands.

"It's not a joke, Kyoya. I wish it was, but it's not." Tamaki said between sobs. "My father would never lie about something like this." Hunny began sobbing, quietly, leaving tear stains on the shoulder of Mori's uniform jacket.

"Why would they do something like this?" Haruhi asked rhetorically. Though she wasn't speaking to anyone, she still wished she'd get the answer.

"I don't know." Tamaki admitted, ruefully. "But I know what happened, if you want to know." The rest of the host club listened to Tamaki, as he told them everything he heard from his father. "Kaoru did it first. Hikaru got a maid to open the door to where Kaoru was, then sent her away. She ran to go get help, but by the time she got back with Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, Hikaru was dead too." Tamaki spoke to the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What drove Kaoru to do something like… _that_?" Tamaki hesitated. He knew about the letter Kaoru wrote to Hikaru. He knew about Hikaru's feeling for Haruhi, and how they drove Kaoru to killing himself. But he couldn't tell the club member's that, and he especially could not Haruhi. She'd blame herself, when it was in no way her fault. Kaoru even said that Haruhi isn't to blame, but that won't stop her guilt. Tamaki couldn't put that burden on her.

"I don't know." He finally said. The members looked at him, sensing he knew something he wasn't saying, but none of them pushed it. Things were already hard, did they really want to know the reason? Tamaki never lied, but if he started now, it'd have to be for a good reason. Or, in this case, a bad reason.

"I can't believe they're actually dead." Haruhi croaked out, the only one not detecting Tamaki's incomplete truth.

"I know." Tamaki whispered, wiping his eyes."But at least they're together, right? They're together in the end."

**I know, corny ending, but I didn't know how else to end it.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
